


mothermore

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:36:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Therese has missed Mother’s Day, but comes home to find out that Carol and Rindy found a way of still remembering her...





	mothermore

**Author's Note:**

> The shortest but most accurate one shot I’ve posted. I worked on Mother’s Day just like Therese did in this itty bitty story. To have her come home exhausted and worn out to find a special treat by the love and appreciation of her family, made me feel really hopeful and confident for more stories like these ones.

New York, Manhattan, The Apartment  
May, 1953

Crickets serenade and chirp deep inside the shrub bushes below her calves. Therese stands on the welcome mat in front of the apartment, pulling her key out from her jacket pocket. She slides and turns it to let herself open. Stepping into the hallway, she shrugs her leather satchel bag off one shoulder onto the rug floor. Moving towards the staircase, she stops and sees something small and orange glowing in the darkness in the kitchen. Therese takes her foot off the bottom step and blindly makes her into the next room; swiping her hand over the light switch to click it ON. 

Sitting on top of a napkin on the round wooden meal table lies a chocolate frosted cupcake with a yellow striped single candlestick and a black fountain pen lying beside it. 

Smiling, Therese walks over towards the treat and peers down to read the note on the napkin. There, in Carol’s neat, cursive handwriting, it says:

_Darling, you’ve certainly become a busy bee! Don’t work so hard all the time and try to come home early once in awhile! I’ve left you something Rindy made you for Mother’s Day... We both love you very much, Aun-T!!!  
Love, Carol  & Rindy_

Tears rimming underneath her eyelids, Therese knuckles them away and picks up the cupcake. She carries it out of the quiet kitchen with the fire flickering and casting shadows on the walls on her way up the stairs. She blows the candle out once she makes it to the top and peels the paper lining before taking a careful bite.

**xxxx**


End file.
